et tu danses avec lui
by chilou
Summary: Un petit Os qui a lieu apres la guerre. On deécouvre un bal mais du point de vue de Ron.


_**Et tu danses avec lui**_

Enfin. La guerre était finie. Avec des bonnes et des mauvaises surprises. Plusieurs membres de l'ordre avaient été sauvagement tués, notamment par Greyback et sa bande de loups-garous Fred était mort ce qui avait été difficile pour nous mais surtout pour George qui ne s'en était toujours pas remis Lupin et Tonks laissaient Ted tout seul avec sa grand-mère ! Mais nous avions eu 2 aides inattendues dans les personnes (je ne sais pas si ça se dit, désolée) de Malefoy et Rogue. Dumbledore avait légué à Harry ses souvenirs, qui lui permettaient de comprendre les actions de ces 2 mangemorts (enfin « ex-mangemorts »), et il lui expliquait aussi les raisons de sa mort qui était inévitable à cause d'un sort de magie noire. Malheureusement, ou heureusement pour certaines personnes, un de nos espions y avait laissé da peau : notre professeur de potions avait été assassiné par Voldemort, qui pensait ainsi récupérer le pouvoir de la baguette du sureau.

Nous avions donc pu recommencer notre septième année, qui nous avions abandonnée pour aller à la chasse aux horcruxes, avec d'autres étudiants qui n'avaient pas pu suivre correctement leur année, à cause de cette guerre. Et cela au plus grand plaisir d'Hermione, qui avait pu ainsi passer les ASPIC, et d'Harry qui profitait d'une année sans danger en passant ses journées avec Ginny. Une relation que j'avais finie par accepter ! Mais la guerre nous avait tous chamboulés. Et le trio d'or en avait pâti, il ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'il était avant.

_Tu n'as jamais dansée aussi bien que ce soir_

Aujourd'hui avait lieu un bal qui fêtait la fin de l'année, mais aussi les 1 ans de la victoire du bien, de la mort de Voldemort, la fin d'une période où la terreur était reine.

_Je regarde briller tes cheveux blonds dans le noir_

Et tu es magnifique ce soir. Tu es tellement lumineuse que tu éclipses toutes les filles. Tu attires tous les regards masculins, au plus grand déplaisir de leurs cavalières ! En même temps tu as tellement changé, tel un papillon sortant de sa chrysalide. Et leur jalousie à ton égard est tout a fait justifiée d'une certaine façon quand on voit tout ce que tu représentes en plus de ta beauté : héroïne de guerre, meilleure amie du Survivant, préfète en chef de Poudlard, major de notre promotion…..

_Tu n'as jamais souri si tendrement je crois_

Depuis 8 ans on se connait. Et on peut dire qu'au départ ce n'était pas glorieux ! Heureusement qu'il y a eu ce troll en première année. Car comment aurions-nous fait sans toi durant toutes ces années ? Je crois qu'Harry serait mort depuis longtemps et moi aussi pour l'avoir suivi ! Qu'est ce que nous avons pu rire ensemble. Bon nous nous sommes aussi beaucoup disputés, souvent pour des broutilles. Mais j'adorais nos réconciliations ! Et tu ne m'en as jamais voulu bien longtemps ! Et je pense que c'est une de tes plus grandes faiblesses, et elle pourrait t'apporter des ennuis un jour si tu ne fais pas attention. Tu n'es que rarement rancunière. Tu crois trop en la bonté des gens Mione.

_Tu es la plus jolie, tu ne me regardes pas_

Tu es tellement belle ! Bien plus que quand tu as ouvert le bal en quatrième année avec ce bulgare! Ça nous avait valu une de nos plus belles disputes d'ailleurs. Mais ce soir, tout est différent : six mois que tu ne m'adresses plus la parole, que tu ne me regardes plus qu'à peine. Je ne sais même pas si tu me considères encore comme un ami, si tu m'en veux encore, si tu m'as complètement oublié. Harry n'a même pas essayé de nous réconcilier. Je le comprends en même temps, j'aurais agi de même à sa place. Toujours était-il que le fameux trio d'or a explosé.

_Et tu danses avec lui, la tête sur son épaule,_

_Tu fermes un peu les yeux, c'est ton plus mauvais rôle._

Entant que préfète, tu as du aller au bal avec ton homologue. Tradition, il parait. Peut-être. Je ne sais pas. Tu sais bien que je n'ai jamais lu l'histoire de Poudlard donc je suis complètement ignare en ce qui concerne les traditions. Pour revenir au présent, je ne crois pas que ça te déplaise. Au contraire. Vos rapports se sont nettement amélioré après qu'on est découvert son statut d'espion. Mais je pense que tu lui as pardonné trop rapidement à ce moment là. Harry m'a dit qu'il avait été présent pout toi i mois. Aurais-tu cédé à son charme ? Tu sais pourtant qu'il est un coureur de jupons. Et ça je ne crois pas qu'il est changé de ce point de vue là. Et surtout lui. Même si moi je l'ai fait, je ne veux pas que ça t'arrive de nouveau Mia. Mais je sais aussi que ce sont des pensées égoïstes de ma part. Car Harry m'a certifié qu'il avait changé, que tout n'était qu'une façade pour sauver les apparences. C'est peut-être la jalousie qui me prend en te voyant.

_Et tu danses avec lui, abandonnée, heureuse_

_Tu as toute la nuit pour en être amoureuse._

Tu sais, je t'ai bien observé pendant ces derniers mois. J'ai vu les différents changements. Je t'ai vu revivre grâce à cette fouine. Tu es de plus en plus souvent avec lui. Devoir de préfets tu disais. Mais je ne crois pas. Je pense que c'était plutôt pour m'éviter. Et là ce soir, tu es complètement abandonnée dans ces bras. Comme j'aimerai être à sa place. Mais est ce que je pourrais l'être à nouveau ? Des rumeurs courent. Il paraitrait que vous sortez ensemble ! Je ne veux pas, je réfute totalement ces hypothèses que je trouve invraisemblable ! Tout du moins je ne voulais pas les croire mais quand je vois ta manière d'agir avec lui, j'y suis forcé.

_Je suis mal dans ma peau, j'ai envie de partir_

Tu n'imagine même pas à quel point je m'en veux pour ce qui c'est passé ! Mais je crois que la guerre, et surtout notre victoire m'est monté trop vite à la tête. Je n'étais pas assez mûr pur l'assumer ! J'avais enfin l'impression d'être reconnu pour moi-même et non plus pour le meilleur ami du Survivant. Et cette nouvelle célébrité m'a fait perdre ce que j'avais de plus précieux : toi et ton amour.

_Il y a toujours un slow pour me voler ton sourire_

Tu te souviens de notre premier baiser ? Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux, malgré l'ambiance morbide qui nous entourait. Et ces quelques mois que j'ai pu passer à tes cotés. Avoir la joie, l'honneur même d'être le petit ami de la sorcière la plus brillante de notre génération ! Ce bal que le ministère avait donné tu t'en souviens aussi ? Il était en notre honneur, et nous avions pu passer la soirée dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Mais les raisons étaient autres. Toi tu voulais échapper à tous les garçons qui voulaient sortir avec toi, tandis que moi c'était plutôt pour montrer que tu étais avec moi. Je voulais montrer notre bonheur à tout le monde, que les journaux le proclament. C'est d'ailleurs ce à quoi on a eu droit : « les meilleurs amis du survivant ensemble ? » et dès le lendemain. Tu étais furieuse. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de s'insinuer dans notre vie privée selon toi !

Mais ce soir tu n'es pas avec moi. Tu ne me souris pas, tu ne me regardes pas.

_Et tu flirtes avec lui, moi tout seul dans mon coin_

Est-ce pour te venger que tu es avec lui ? Ou tu en es réellement amoureuse ?

Maintenant je comprends ce que tu ressentais quand tu me voyais sourire à toutes les filles qui me tournaient autour alors que nous étions ensemble ! Cette rage qui t'animait à l'époque m'habite à présent. Mais alors qu'aujourd'hui tu es entourée, moi je suis tout seul. Ceux qui nous connaissent m'en veulent énormément pour ce que je t'ai fait ! Ce regain d'intérêt de la part des filles, après la fin de la guerre, m'as complètement fait perdre la tête, au point d'en oublier mes valeurs, mes sentiments pour toi. Et je m'en voudrais éternellement, je pense, de t'avoir trompé avec une fille dont je ne me souviens même pas du nom ! Je crois que le fait que tu me surprennes avec elle m'a fait redescendre sur terre !

_Je n'sais plus qui je suis, je ne me souviens de rien_

Seul Harry ne m'a pas totalement tourné le dos, malgré ma bêtise. Mais c'est bien un des seuls. Quelques Serpentards se sont réjouis de cette histoire, mais ce n'est qu'une minorité. Et aujourd'hui je suis perdu. Je ne sais plus quoi faire ! Est-ce que tu me pardonneras un jour ? Est- ce que tu pourrais à nouveau m'offrir ton cœur ? Ou l'as-tu donné à Malefoy dans l'espoir qu'il guérisse les blessures que j'y ai faites ?

Bien sûr il y a toujours des filles autour de moi, qui se battent pour obtenir mes faveurs. Mais je ne les vois pas, elles ne sont pas toi. Comme j'aimerai revenir en arrière pour ne pas te bafouer, et surtout te tenir toujours dans me bras. Ou alors qu'un sortilège d'amnésie me frappe pour me permettre d'oublier tout le mal que je t'ai fait.

_Et tu danses avec lui, la tête sur son épaule_

Si tu savais comme j'ai mal de te voir ainsi ! Dans ses bras, tes mains autour de son cou, la tête sur son épaule. Et lui qui t'enlace fermement la taille comme si il avait peur que tu t'en ailles, ou alors pour te protéger. Mais en même temps il est visible qu'il le fait tout en douceur, comme si tu étais une poupée de porcelaine.

_Tu fermes un peu les yeux, c'est ton plus mauvais rôle_

La musique va bientôt s'arrêter mais je ne sais pas si vous vous en rendrez compte. Vous êtes tous les deux dans un autre monde. Dans une bulle qui n'appartient qu'à vous. Et toute la grande Salle regarde le bonheur et l'amour qui semble ressortir de votre couple si étrange. Tu relèves un peu la tête pour mieux plonger dans son regard gris. Ce coup d'œil me montre que ma chance d'être avec toi est passée. Ses lèvres de posent délicatement sur les tiennes, sans aucune protestation de ta part. Tu fermes même les yeux, comme pour en apprécier encore plus la saveur.

_Et tu danses avec lui, abandonnée, heureuse_

Je saisi enfin l'origine de ta beauté de ce soir : son amour pour toi. Harry, Ginny et d'autres vous regarde avec un sourire aux lèvres. Mais moi je retiens à grand peine mes larmes. J'aurais tellement aimé cheminé plus longtemps avec toi. Dumbledore doit être ravi de voir la rivalité entre Gryffondor et Serpentard enfin apaisé.

Soudain je vois un échange de regard entre Harry et Malefoy. Je ne le comprends pas, mais la net impression que va se passer quelque chose d'important m'envahit. Les voir comme complices m'inquiète. La musique s'arrête et je commence à m'avancer vers toi Mione, dans l'espoir que tu accepteras de me parler et peut être de danser avec moi. Mais la vue de Malefoy agenouillé devant toi me stoppe. Je suis trop loin pour comprendre ce qu'il te dit. Mais j'espère que ce que je pense n'est pas réel, que je fais juste trop marcher mon imagination. Des larmes commencent à rouler sur tes joues. Malgré tout un beau sourire éclaire ton visage

_Tu as toute la nuit pour en être amoureuse_

Et voilà, tu tournes dans ses bras, ton doigt décoré. Dans quelques mois, il y aura une nouvelle Lady Malefoy, pour mon malheur.

J'espère que tu seras heureuse ma Mione. Mais si Harry n'est pas intervenu, c'est qu'il doit y croire. Il ne me reste plus qu'à lui faire confiance

Tout le monde vient vous féliciter, et toi tu restes dans ses bras, ou alors il ne veut pas te lâcher ! Mais le bonheur visible sur vos visages détruit vite cette hypothèse. Il est trop tôt pour moi pour venir vous voir, mais je vous souhaite un beau mariage. Et j'espère qu'un jour je pourrais retrouver une place en tant qu'ami près de toi ma princesse. C'est mon vœu le plus cher. Je sais que jamais personne ne pourra te déloger de mon cœur.

La valse que vous venez d'entamer est vraiment magnifique. Vous semblez tellement être en osmose que ça en ai troublant. Mais c'est trop dur pour moi ce soir. Faut que je parte.

Je t'aime.

_Et tu danses avec lui, et tu danses avec lui_

Un dernier regard sur la piste vous voit vous embrasser. A mon tour d'être suffisamment fort pour tourner la page.

_Et tu danses avec lui, et tu danses avec lui._

_Avec lui !_

_Lui !_


End file.
